


A Lesson in Sharing

by A_simple_lee



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Tickle fic, Tickling, literally just fluff i don't know what else to say, ticklish!Jaskier, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Travelling in winter is difficult, and equipment can get damaged - but borrowing Jaskier’s doesn’t go as smoothly as expected. (In which the reader is a lee)
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Kudos: 40





	A Lesson in Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna post this bc it’s really self indulgent and fluffy... but then I remembered that that’s the whole point of fanfic, and I saw a couple people talking about a lack of content for the witcher so I thought this might help?

There’s a frigid wind coming up from the South. Your breath fogs in the air in front of you, and you hold your hands a little closer to the fire Geralt’s set up. No use. With a sigh of resignation, you move to set up your bedding for the night, going over to Roach and rummaging around in your pack for a bedroll. Jaskier and Geralt are sat a little ways off, talking. Well, Jaskier’s talking. Geralt is pretending to listen. You smile to yourself and pull off your bag to get your blanket.

It’s covered in mud. You curse to yourself; you’d taken a fall down a hill earlier, and the grime must’ve soaked into the fabric. This wouldn’t bother you too much, were it not for the fact that there had also been rainwater in that ditch, and although your clothes have dried out, your heavier bedclothes have not. 

You glance behind you; Jaskier and Geralt still seem occupied. There’s a stream nearby; about thirty seconds away. They won’t notice if you go to wash your blanket - so you scurry out of the clearing, down a small slope, and out onto the bank of the stream, letting your blanket soak for a few seconds and scrubbing away the dirt as best you can. The water’s freezing, and your hands are numb after a minute or so. Nonetheless, your blanket is now clean - not dry, but clean, at least.

As you return, your eyes land on Jaskier’s belongings, which sit beside his lute against the rock you’d been sitting on. _Hm._

A quick swap won’t matter, right?

“Right then,” Jaskier mutters a while later, skipping over and bending down to pick up his bedclothes. “Wait. Where is it?”

“Where’s what?” You look up from the branches you’d been trying to braid into a crown, feigning innocence. His blanket sits draped across your lap.

“My blanket.” 

“Can you not find it?”

“It was right here, I don’t-” He furrows his eyebrows, stepping back to place his hands on his hips. You try to look sympathetic. A moment passes. “Do you know where it is?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It’s got to be around here somewhere.”

Jaskier’s eyes suddenly light up, focusing on something. 

“Hang on. Is that it there? Why is it dripping wet?” He points to the somewhat hidden branch you’ve hung your blanket on. 

“No, no. That’s uh- that’s my one, actually.”

“Then where- oh.” His gaze shifts to you. “You took it?”

“I _borrowed_ it. Important distinction.”

“You could’ve asked,” Jaskier scoffs, looking insulted.

“I didn’t think it’d matter that much. Mine got soaked when I fell, and I was cold.”

“You took my blanket!” 

“Yea, but-”

“Alright then. At least share.” He sidles up next to you on the log, and moves to take the blanket.

“What are you doing?”

“Wrapping it around our shoulders.”

“Um. No. You’ll let the warmth out. Don’t lift it.”

“Seriously?”

“I’m cold, Jaskier!”

“So am I! Just give me the blanket!”

“No!”

“Give-” He lunges forward, trying to grab at the corner. You back away, dropping your branch crown and clutching the blanket tightly around you.

“No!”

“Me-”

“The blanket!”

You turn away from him to make it harder for him to reach, hunching forward. You look up, to your left, and see Geralt shaking his head as he tends to the fire. You let a smile onto your face.

But then the moment’s interrupted by Jaskier’s arms wrapping around the front of your waist, pulling you backwards harshly - you let out a cry of protest, desperately fumbling to keep the blanket around your legs in case any heat escapes. 

“Hey! No!” You fumble blindly for a way to push him away from you, and find purchase on his shirt. An idea strikes. Your fingers wriggle into his side, and then squeeze. 

Jaskier lets out a yelp behind you, before dissolving into giggles. For a moment, it seems you may succeed in escaping.

But then he grabs your wrist, batting you away and pulling you closer so you can’t reach behind you any more. “Oh no you don’t. That is foul play.”

He shifts his grip on you, holding you in place whilst one hand reaches down to squeeze your side, fingers skittering up and down in an infuriatingly ticklish pattern that has you struggling to escape.

“Jaskier- No! Nohoho!” 

“Jaskier, yes. You started this.” He forms his fingers into a claw and wriggles them into your stomach, sending you into a fit of giggles. The both of you end up falling to the ground in your struggling, the blanket laying forgotten as each of you fights to get the upper hand. Fortunately, after a couple more seconds of tickling your ribs, Jaskier lets you go, and scrambles to pick up his blanket.

“There. Was that so difficult?”

You flip him off and stay lying on the ground, freezing cold and defeated. Nonetheless, you get up after a moment, and accept when Jaskier opens his arms, pulling the both of you under the blanket.

“That was mean.” You huff.

“What, tickling you?”

“Yes.” Good thing you have your head on his shoulder so he can’t see you grimace at the word.

“You started it.”

“Maybe so. Still, that wasn’t very courteous.”

“Please,” He scoffs. “If you hated it that much, you wouldn’t be next to me right now.”

Well, fuck. He’s a little too close to the truth for your liking. You keep your mouth shut, too scared that anything you say could give you away.

“Hm? Would you?” Jaskier wiggles his fingers lightly against your side. You bite your lip and try not to move away. 

“Ahhh- don’t.”

“Would you?” 

“Drop it, Jaskier.” You shift away a little to look him in the face. He grins.

“Oh, you’re blushing. Why are you blushing?”

Maybe staring at the floor will distract you from the smile Jaskier’s wearing.

“Hush.”

“Ohoho, no, we’re having this conversation. You are clearly flustered by something. Tell me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Do I have to tickle you again? You have a cute laugh, don’t give me an excuse-”

“But if I told you, that would give you-” You start muttering, and stop yourself.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“No, what is it?”

“I can’t say it. I refuse.”

“So it’s not nothing?”

“Jaskier!”

“Yes?”

“Stop.” But you’re smiling. Annoying, because you know that’s not going to deter him at all now.

“Just tell me,” His expression softens a little. You take a moment to put your head in your hands.

“I liked it.” The words are barely audible. 

“Hm?”

“I said I didn’t hate it. I maybe, uh- I liked it.”

“Oh?”

“Nevermind, I’m sorry, it’s weird-”

“Stop right there! You- you like being tickled. Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

Your face is burning far too much for your liking. You give a small nod, and rest your face in your hands.

“Ohohoho my gosh, that is the cutest thing. You’re adorable. So you like it when I do this?” His hands tweak your sides and you bat them away.

“No comment.”

“Well, that’s basically a yes, isn’t it?”

“Maybe.”

“What about this?” He skitters his fingertips over your neck and coos at the squeak you let out.

“Y-Yeah?” You try to extricate yourself away from his hand with a giggle.

“Ooh, this is cute. This is very cute.”

“Shut up!”

“What?”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, I know. It’s also adorable. But I’ll drop it, for now.” He gives your knee a squeeze and picks up his lute, tuning it. “Your blanket’s not going to dry in time for sundown. Do you want to share this one later?”

“Alright.”

As it turns out, sharing the blanket with Jaskier ends up being a rather giggly affair. Neither of you mind.


End file.
